1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method of a deposition mask having a structure in which a resin film provided with opening patterns is supported by a magnetic metal member having a thin plate shape, and in particular, relates to a deposition mask production method and a laser processing apparatus, capable of improving positional accuracy in forming opening patterns by laser processing.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a conventional deposition mask production method, a first resist pattern having a plurality of through-holes is formed on a metal plate, and a plurality of penetrating opening patterns is formed in the metal plate by performing an etching treatment through the through-holes of the first resist pattern. Then, the first resist pattern is removed, and a second resist pattern having a plurality of second through-holes each of which exposes a metal edge portion with a predetermined width around each of the plurality of opening patterns, is formed on the metal plate. Then, an etching treatment is performed through the second through-holes of the second resist pattern, so that a mask body around each of the plurality of through-holes, and a peripheral portion positioned around the mask main body and having a thickness greater than a thickness of the mask body, are formed, and thereafter, the second resist pattern is removed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-237072).